Your Colour
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Hijau, Kuning, Merah, dan Hitam adalah warnamu  gomeeen... g'bisa bikin summary


Halo Minaaa~

Takumi di sini!

Wah ne sebenernya da ivent apa z?

Temanya kok kebanyakan Colour? Yah berhubung Taku dapet sesuatu yang menarik tentang colour, so~ Taku coba dech. Tapi hasilnya g'jamin.

Tapi kok kebanyakan retnya K/K+ ya? Wahhh… Taku g'tau infonya gimana. Yang penting PUBLISHHHH! YEEE~

Hiruma: *plak* Berisik!

Taku: Ah~ Hiruma~ kok kejem sih ma Taku~?

Hiruma: kau menganggu!

Taku: memangnya kau sedang apa, Hiruma? *nengok ke laptopnya Hiruma* –crooottttttt –

Hiruma: khekhekhe bagaimana?

Taku: *mencet hidung sambil ngacungin jempol*

Someone: apa sih? –crooottt– –pest pest– kau dapat foto Sena dengan berbagai gaya dari mana Hiruma?

Hiruma: Khekhekhe kau tak perlu tahu itu.

Sena: kalian sedang ngapain?

Taku: ahahaha Sena~ bu-bukan apa-apa kok. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap dulu, kita mau memulai ceritanya.

Sena: Ha'i

**Eyeshield 21****Riishiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Your Colour**** Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing: HiruSena**

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Romance**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, HiruSena, Pendek, Tyepo(s), bertaburan kata penghubung yang tidak perlu, dll.**

Hijau?

Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika aku melihat warna itu. Ya! Aku tahu, itu warna alam yang menggambarkan suasana harmonis, teduh, santai, alami, menyejukkan, menyegarkan dan menenangkan. Tapi, ada yang lain ketika aku memandang salah satu warna itu. Yang ku dapat adalah ambisi, kecerdasan, ketegasan, kekejaman, tapi yang mendominasi adalah ketenangan.

Entah dari mana rasa itu datang, yang aku tahu nafasku tercekat dan dadaku bergerumuh, tapi teduh. Sesuatu yang bertolak belakang? Aku tahu! Tapi ini… ini nyata.

Kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?

Kalian tahu itu apa?

Sunguh aku tak tahu!

Tapi… mungkin benar, sedikit keegoisanku yang menjadi tirai di balik semua ini. Tirai yang menutupi ketidak pahamanku. Tirai yang menghalangiku memahami rasa ini. Tirai yang membekukan kehangatan yang merambat saat bersentuhan dengannya. Tirai yang mengunci kepolosanku. Tirai yang… ah! Aku tak mau membahasnya lagi.

Ya, aku memang egois.

Kuning.

Warna matahari, cahaya, memberi semangat, dan ada kelembutan yang terpendam di dalamnya. Begitulah aku merasakannya. Seperti hijau, entah mengapa hatiku tergelitik. Membuat jari-jariku ingin menyentuhnya.

Warna yang selalu ku tangkap saat ia berada di keramaian. Warna yang membuatku bersemangat dan membuat semua terasa menyenangkan, sehingga senyumku selalu terkemabnag.

Merah.

Membara. Ya, mungkin benar kata orang-orang, membara, cinta, penuh gairah dan semangat.

Dia juga merah, karena dialah yang mengobarkan semangat kami saat pertandingan berlangsung. Memberi komando, semangat dan err… sedikit tekanan dan ancaman. Tapi, semua itu tak masalah bagi kami. Karena, masing-masing dari kami tahu itu-lah caranya. Dan kami menyadari, tanpa dia kami bukanlah sebuah time. Bukan time Demon Devil Bets.

Diatas semua itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Merah yang ada padanya bukanlah merah yang membara, cinta, gairah ataupun semangat. Tapi semburat aneh yang menghiasi pipiku. Yang entah mengapa dengan mudah ia torehkan di pipiku.

Semua perpaduan warna itu membuatku bimbang. Sehingga aku tak memahami mana yang sesungguhnya makna yang terkandung dalam setiap warna. Apakah makana yang seperti orang-orang katakan padaku, atau… warna yang ada padanya?

Aku tak tahu! Ia misteri bagiku.

Ah… bukan hanya warna itu yang ada padanya. Seperti misteri yang identik dengan hitam. Ia…ia penuh teka-teki bagiku.

Hitam.

Ya… seperti yang ku katakan, banyak misteri yang ada padanya. Ia tak dapat ku pahami. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti kecanduan untuk memahaminya, mengamatinya, memandangnya, menyentuhnya, berada di sisinya. Apakah aku sakit? Entahlah. Yang jelas, pada akhirnya aku selalu di buat bingung olehnya.

Seperti waktu itu, saat aku tanyakan apa yang ia sukai dan ia menjawab 'coklat'. Setelah itu aku memberikannya coklat, dan bayangkan apa yang ia katakan.

–Flesh Back–

"Ck, Kuso Chibi, aku tak suka manis!" katanya padaku setelah aku memberinya coklat.

"Tapi, kenapa kemarin Hiruma-san mengatakan kalau suka coklat?" tanayaku yang bingung akan sifatnya.

"Bukan coklat yang seperti ini, Kuso!" jawabnya yang membuatku semakin tak mengerti.

"Hiii… La-lalu seperti apa?" Tanyaku mencoba memastikan. Walau sebenarnya aku takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu, Kuso Chibi." Katanya dan meninggalkan ku sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa ia tetap menerima coklatku. Kalau tidak suka manis, kenapa coklatku di bawa? Dari pada dibuang lebih baik ku makan sendiri saja.

–End Flesh Back–

Dari sana aku berfikir, apakah Hiruma-san mempunyai keanehan seperti 'Perbuatan tak sejalan dengan apa yang ia Katakan?' Tidak. Kurasa itu tidak benar. Karena a orang yang tegas dan konsisten. Tapi, kejadian itu tetap menjadi misteri bagiku.

Tak hanya itu saja, ia masih hitam bagiku. Seperti kemarin, saat aku memakan kue stobery yang penuh dengan creem. Tak ada angina tak ada hujan, ia bertanya.

–Flesh Back–

"Kuso Chibi, apakah itu enak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku. Saat ini kami sedang ada di ruang Amefuto Demon, menunggu teman-teman datang.

"Eh- i-iya, Hiruma-san." Jawabku gugup mendapatkan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba darinya dan pertanyaan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa… yang warna 'pink' itu lembut?" Tanyanya masih tak ku mengerti.

"I-iya. Em… a-anu, hiruma-san. A-apa Hiruma-san mau?" Tanya ku ragu-ragu. "Tapi ini manis." Lanjutku menambahkan.

"Cih." Umpatnya.

"Maaf… tapi tinggal ini" Tunjukku pada ku yang tinggal separuh "a-aku tidak tahu kalau Hiruma-san mau, karena setahuku Hiruma-san tidak suka manis." Lanjutku.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak suka manis, Kuso?" tanyanya sambil memandangku tajam.

"Hiii… ka-karena waktu itu Hiruma-san bilang padaku kalau Hiruma-san tidak suka manis." Jawabku takut kalau ia marah.

"Ada sesuatu yang manis dan sepertinya juga lembut yang aku suka." Gumamnya cukup keras sehinga aku dapat menangkap kata-katanya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Walaupun ada rasa takut yang menjalar pada diriku. Saat aku melihat ia menatapku tajam, aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku dengan rambutku yang jatuh terjuntai di depannya. Setelah itu, keheningan terjadi.

"Apa kau ingin tahu, Chibi?" tanyanya. Entah aku tak tahu apa itu, sepertinya aku mendengar ada sedikit nada mengoda dari kata-katanya. Ah, mungkin itu hanya persaanku saja. Ya. Itu hanya persaanku saja.

"Eh- a-e- ano, i-itu… kalau Hiruma-san mau mengataknnya." Jawabku cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan darinya.

"Kau yakin dan tak akan menyesal setelah mengetahuinya?" Tanyanya memastikan dan semakin membuatku bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Um." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Tentu, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa hal yang disukai 'Demon' satu ini selain senjata dan menyiksa orang. –itu termasuk mengancam–

"Yakin?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mendekat kearahku. Aku semakin gugup dibuatnya. Entahlah setan apa yang membisiki diriku sehingga terbesit sebuah pertanyaan 'Apakah aku bisa melihat dan menghirup udara esok hari?'

"Ya." Jawabku gugup saat ia sedah berada tepat si depanku. Ia hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban dariku, dan semakin mendekat kearahku. Setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Eh- tepatnya tak percaya dan tak mau memikirkannya.

Nafasku tercekat. Sejenak aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Sedetik, jantungku berhenti berdetak. Detik berikutnya, jantungku terasa bagai dihantam secara bertubi-tubi. Aneh? Terasa menyakitkan tapi menyenangkan. Tulang-tulangku seakan reuntuh. Tapi aku tak bisa mengerakan tubuhku seujung jaripun.

Seakan waktu berhenti dan dunia membisu saat Hiruma melumat bibirku. Matanya masih memandangku. Tajam, namun samara terlihat kelembutan, kegugupan, dan…hasrat. Hasrat akan suatu dahaga. Entah itu apa aku tak tahu-

Perlahan kelopak matanya terpejam. Seperti dihinoptis, aku ikut memejamkan mata. Ia masih melumat lembut bibirku, merasakan setiap detail lekuknya saat tanganku mulai merambat memeluk lehernya. Dan apa-apaan ini, aku seperti kehilangan control akan diriku. Atau, apakah itu benar diriku yang membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Hiruma?

Aku tak tahu itu! Yang pasti saat ini tangan kiri Hiruma beralih kepingangku dan merapatkan tubuh kami. Sedangkan tangan kanannya beralih kebelakang kepalaku, meremas dengan lembut rambutku dan lebih 'mendekatkan' kami. Hanya mendekat, tak menyatu. Kami hanya menyentuh dan melumat. Merasakan bibir satu sama lain. Terkadang, ia menjilat bibirku. Tetapi ia tidak menuntut untuk membukakan bibirku.

Setelah cukup lama –aku tak tahu pasti waktu yang telah terlewatkan–, kami saling melepaska diri untuk kembali memompa udara dalam paru-paru kam. Aku tak tahu sekarang wajahku seperti apa, yang jelas terasa panas dan semakin panas saat aku memikirkannya.

"Kau benar, Kuso Chibi. Benar-benar manis dan lembut." Katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"A-a- ta-tapi Hiruma-san bahkan belum memakan kuenya." Kataku bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma.

"Ck- Kuso, yang ku tanyakan tadi bukan kue." Kata Hiruma yang semakin membuat ku bingung. "yang ku tanayakan tadi adalah bibirmu." Lanjutnya.

"Eh!" Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Seakan tak percaya, aku hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata. Setelah sadar apa yang di katakan olehnya, wajahku bertambah panas. Aku yakin itu. Tak perlu tremomether untuk membuktikannya.

"A-apa maksud, Hiruma-san?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Apa kau masih taidak mengerti, Kuso Chibi?" Tanyanya.

"…" Uh aku bergidik mendengar suaranya dan tak berani menatapnya. 'Apa dia marah?' pikirku.

"Sudahlah, akan ku jelaskan." Katanya serius. Seketika aku hadapkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. 'Sepertinya serius sekali.' Pkirku.

Hiruma tak berpikir dengan serius. Sepertinya ia mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yand terjadi saat ini. Terkadang aku melihat ia sedikit menenagkan hatinya dengan cara menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hahaha… lucu melihat Hiruma seperti ini. Tak pernah ku pikirkan suatu saat aku bisa melihat Hiruma gugup seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya… aku…" sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir Hiruma, memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Ah, wajahku kemabli memanas saat aku melihat bibir Hiruma. Kenapa kejadian tadi terlintas dalam otakku. Apakah saat ini aku telah menjadi orang mesum? Tida-tidak ku rasa tidak. 'Hai, aku ini bukan orang mesum'.

"Uh" gumaman Hiruma kembali menyadarkan ku ke dunia nyata. Ku fokuskan pkiranku pada kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bi- ah… sudalah– pada kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Tidak, tepatnya aku mencintaimu." Katanya tegas. "Karena itu aku menciumu. Karena aku sudah tak dapat menahannya." Lanjutnya. "karena kau terlalu mengoda, Kuso." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"!" Wajahku memerah mendengar semua yang di katakannya. Aku benar-benar terdiam, tak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri yang ku pastikan tadi pagi masih berfungsi cengan baik. Tpai… entahlah saat ini aku ragu.

"Masih kurang jelas?" Tanyanya.

"…" aku hanya mengelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Masih tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya ambigu.

"Eh…?" Aku hanya bergumam menandakan aku tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Hiruma.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya serius sambil mendongakkan wajahku menghadap padanya.

"A-aku…" Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Tapi rasa… rasa ini begitu nyata. Detak jantungku juga. Uh, aku…aku bingung dengan perasaan ini. Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Kulirik Hiruma-san, ku lihat ia memandangku dengan serius. Dalam matanya, tersirat rasa gugup dan harapan yang begitu besar. Andai aku tak berada di situasi ini, mungkin aku akan tertawa. Dia seperti… anak anjing. Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat wajah Hiruma-san yang seperti ini. Hehehe… aku beruntung. Tapi saat seperti ini, pasti orang-orang tak percaya kalau dia adalah Hiruma sang Iblis dari Deimon Gakuen. Dia terlihat lebih ma-

"Chibi…" Suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Mungkin aku terdiam terlalu lama, sehingga ia bosan menunggu. Hai! Siapa yang nayaman kalau berada pada situasi Hiruma, pasti tidak ada!

"A-aku rasa… i-iya." Jawabku gugup. Aku tak yakin Hiruma akan mendengarnya karena suaraku begitu lirih dan saat menjawab aku segera menundukkan wajahku agar tak terlihat oleh Hiruma. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghindari kontak mata dengan Hiruma dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang perlahan mengambil alih warna wajahku. Ya! Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, Hiruma-san selalu bisa membuat wajahku memerah.

"Kurasa?" Tanyanya. Ah ternyata ia dapat mendengar perkataanku. Tapi mengapa ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya? Apa mungkin, ia membutuhkan jawaban yang pasti? Tapi…aku belum mengerti rasa apa ini. Aku takut kalau aku salah mengartikannya.

"I-itu aku… a-aku masih belum yakin." Jawabku menyuarakan pikiranku. Hanya hening yang menyambutku. Mungkin Hiruma masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataanku. Saat ku lirik, ia hanya memandangku sendu. Uh. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sakit saat melihat Hiruma seperti itu. "Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh." Kulihat Hiruma memandangku antusias, rasa gugup dan penuh harap kembali tersirat di wajahnya, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sedikit rasa sendu di matanya. Ia masih diam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata ku. "a-aku merasakan sengatan listrik saat Hiruma-san mengatakan semua itu. A-apa Hiruma-san tahu itu apa?" tanyaku pada Hiruma. Saat aku melihatnya, ada sedikit senyum yang terkembang dan harapan yang lebih besar. Rasanya aku senang melihat Hiruma-san tersenyum.

"Cih. Apa kau tak tahu itu, Kuso?" Tanya Hiruma dengan mengubah senyumannya menjadi serigai iblisnya.

"A-aku… hanya saja aku ma-masih belum mengerti." Jawabku takut-takut melihat serigainya semakin terkembang 'Hiiie…'.

"Khekhekhe… terserah apa katamu! Yang jelas, saat ini KAU adalah MILIKKU!" Kata Hiruma sambil mengarahkan wajahku kearahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang daguku.

"Mengerti?" Tanyanya, err…lebih tepat perintahnya dengan menatapku lebih tajam.

"Hiiie! I-iya!" Jawabku, rasanya aku lebih seperti di intimidasi dari pada meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Uh. Aku malu mengingat hal itu.

"Bagus." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yulus padaku. Ah, aku suka melihat senyumnya. "Sekarang, apa aku boleh menciumu lagi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Saat wajahnya wajahnya mulai mendekat, perlahan aku memejamkan mata. Ketika wajah kami sukup dekat untuk merasakan nafas satu sama lain, aku mendengar suaran anggota lain yang menuju kearah sini. Terdengar jelas suara Monta yang berusaha mengambil perhatian Mamori-neechan. Dengan cepat, aku mendorong tubuh Hiruma dan menjauhkan wajahku. Aku tak mau kalau kami sampai dilihat orang lan ketika kami sedang berciuman. Uh, wajahku memanas saat aku menyadari kalau tadi aku hmapir berciuman dengan Hiruma-san untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hiruma-san sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuanku.

"A-ada orang." Jawabku sekenanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Di sini tidak ada orang dan mereka masih ada di luar." Kata Hiruma. Memang benar sih mereka masih diluar, tapi… aku tetap saja malu kalau mengetahui ada seseorang di sekitar kami. Walau aku yakin mereka tidak melihat kami.

"Ta-tapi-" kataku tergagap.

"Cih, sudahlah." Kata Hiruma sambil mengeser kursi agar bersisian dengan tempatku duduk. Ia mengambil laptop-nya dan mulai mengetik. 'Apa Hiruma-san kecewa?' pikirku saat itu. Terbesit rasa bersalah dihatiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Tapi sedikit saja tak apakan?" Tanyanya sambil mengrecup bibirku cepat.

Tepat saat aku mampu mencerna kejadian yang sangat cepat tadi, pintu ruangan terbuka. Terlihat Mamori-neechan dan anggot time Demon lainnya sedang bercanda.

"Sena, kau sakit?" Tanya Mamori-neechan kepadaku.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabku mengabaikan rasa berdebar akibat detak jantungku yang berkerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah, Sena?" Tanya Monta sambil menunjuk wajahku yang memerah.

"Ah-ah…" Aku hanya bisa bergumam tdak jelas sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka. Saat itu aku melihat Hiruma-san menyeringai memandangku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini. Melihat Hiruma aku rasa wajahku semakin memerah.

"Sena?" Ucap Mamori-neechan agar aku lekas menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Eh- I-itu…Ka-karena-"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat kalian ke lapangan dan latihan, khekhekhe!" Seru Hiruma memotong perkataanku sambil mengarahkan pelurunya ke segala arah.

Saat aku berlari keliling lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan, aku melihat Hiruma-san mengawasiku dan aku memberikan sebuah senyuman untuknya sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Ucapan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mamori-neechan dan Monta. Sedankan ia hanya membalas senyumanku dengan serigainya itu.

"Sena, sepertinya Hiruma-senpai hari ini sangat senang. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Monta sambil berlari disampingku.

"En-entahlah." Jawabku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Hai! Kuso Chibi! Kuso Saru! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, Ha?" Seru Hiruma sambil menembakkan pelurunya kearah kami.

"Hiiie…" Kami hanya bisa menambah kecepatan lari kami untuk menghindar dari peluru Hiruma.

Pukul 06.30 pagi. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju Deimon Gakuen. Seperti biasa, Sabtu pagi saat orang-orang masih beristirahat dan bersantai dengan keluarga mereka menikmati akhir pekan. Aku disini menyusuri jalan untuk berlatih Amefuto. Entahlah, mengapa hari ini Hiruma-san menyuruhku berangkat setengah jam lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Sesampai di sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke gedung klub kami. Terlihat sepi. Jelas saja aku berangkat setengah jam lebih awal. Aku yakin teman-teman yang lain masih ada di rumah. Ku langkahkan kakiku semakin mendekat ke ruang klub kami. 'Apa Hiruma-san sudah sampai ya?' pikirku saat ini. 'Atau mungkin dia sudah menungguku terlalu lama?' Hiiie! Aku tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau pemikiranku yang kedualah yang benar. Semoga saja salah.

Ku buka pintu ruang klub kami. 'Eh- tidak terkunci? Apa Hiruma-san sudah datang? Hiiie! Tuhan tolonglah aku!' pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana saat aku mendapati pintu sudah tak terkunci. Ku buka pintu lebih lebar dan terlihat di sana ia sedang duduk dan mengetik sesuatu pada laptop-nya, tentu saja dengan di temani gelembung di mulutnya.

"O-ohayu, Hiruma-san." Sapaku gugup.

"Chibi, kau telat 134 detik." Katanya masih tetap focus pada laptop-nya.

"Ma-maaf, Hiruma-san." Ucapku gugup. 'Uh, apa Hiruma-san benar-benar marah kepadaku?'

"Khe, sebagai permintaan maaf dua hari ini kau harus ikut ke filaku." Katanya –baca, tuntutnya– dengan menatapku tajam. Dapat ku lihat serigai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi, hari ini ada latihan Amefuto, Hi-"

"khekhekhe…latihan hari ini libur. Apa kau tak tahu, Chibi?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Hiruma-san." Jawabku dan melangkah pergi. Sebisa mungkin hari ini aku harus mnghindar dari Hiruma-san. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kuso Chibi?" tanyanya dengan aura hitam yang mengintimidasiku dan mengikat seluruh otot dalam tubuhku. Sinyal bahaya telah tertangkap dalam antenaku.

"Hiiie… A-aku mau pulang, Hiruma-san." Jawabku belum mampu mengerakkan satu jaripun.

"Apa kau tidak mau menyelesaikan tanggung jawabmu untuk meminta maaf padaku, Chibi?" Tanyanya. Huwaaa… auranya semakin pekat. 'Tuhan… semoga aku bisa selamat.

"A-aku ha-hanya mau meminta i-izin dengan keluargaku, Hi-Hiruma-san." Jawabku. Tak lupa dalam hati aku melafalkan doa agar aku bisa selamat dari cenkraman iblis ini.

"Tak perlu! Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, dan mereka setuju." Kata Hiruma santai. Seketika aku berbalik menghadapnya, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari sorot matanya.

"Kapan?" tanyaku tak percaya akan informasi yang baru ku dapatkan.

"Tadi pagi setelah kau berangkat." Jawabnya tak memperdulikan tatapan menyelidik dariku. "Oya, mereka minta oleh-oleh bayi darimu." Lanjutnya santai.

"A-APAA!" Seruku tak percaya dengan perkataan Hiruma.

"Khekhekhe ayo kita bersenang-senang, Kuso Chibi." Kata Hiruma sambil mengendongku di bahu kanannya.

"Hiiieee…" 'Oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku melalui tangan iblis ini, walaupun iblis ini kekasihku tapiii… Seseorang kumohon TOLONG AKU!"

END

*tengok kanan- tengok kiri* huuh selamat tak ada yang bawa obor tuk bakar Taku.

Wuiiih akhirnya selesai juga ne pik *dengan mata berkaca-kaca*. Ne pik pertamaku di fandom ne lho! *bangga*

Sena: Taku-chan aku mau di apain, Hiruma-san?

Taku: Aku tak tahu Sena-chan. Coba aku tanyain dulu ma Hiruma. *datang ke tempat Hiruma* Ma-chan sebenernya Na-chan mau kau apain?

Hiruma: Siapa yang kau pangil MA-CHAN, ha?

Taku: Kau *nunjuk hidung Hiruma*

Hiruma: JANGAN pangil aku MA-CHAN *nodongin senjata ke idung Taku*

Taku: Hiiieee! *nganguk-angukin kepala*

Hiruma: Bagus! Terserah aku mau ngapa-apain, Kuso Chibi. Itu bukan urusanmu.

Taku: *mandang Sena* tapi Na-chan ingin tahu.

Hiruma: Khekhekhe kau mau tahu, Kuso Chibi?

Sena: I-iya.

Hiruma: Kalau bgitu ikut aku.*nyeret Sena ke sebuah reuangan dan menguncinya dari dalam*

Sena: Huwaaa… apa yang kau lakukan, Hiruma-san!

Taku: *nutup kedua telinga* Huwaaa… aku g'mau dengar suara yang aneh-aneh dari dalam! Na-chan maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa berdoa dari sini.

Hiruma: cih, kau bisa diam g', Kuso Taku! Sana suruh mereka tuk REVIEW! *Teriak dari dalam ruangan*

Taku: Naaa~channn~ TT,TT

Taku: Hiks-hiks Re-REVIEW pliiisss~


End file.
